Un couple, des vignettes, du twincest
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Petites vignettes sur la vie de couple des jumeau Okumura ! Au programme : un petit-frère jaloux et super possessif et un grand-frère un peu trop protecteur et possessif à souhait. Attendez quoi ? Rating changeant !Lemon/Twincest/Lime/YAOI!
1. 1-Comment réviser en bandant

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je sais que j'ai Accalmie et chaleurs en cours mais j'avais vraiment envie de poster cette histoire maintenant. Alors ce ne seront que de petites vignettes de la vie en couple de Yukio et Rin Okumura. Twincest Power ! J'espère que vous aimerez ^^_

 _Paring : Yukio x Rin_

 _PS : Kat-chii, c'est que pour toi ! Tu vas devoir me vouer un culte si je continue d'être aussi gentille !_

1 – Comment réviser en bandant

Ce soir-là, Rin n'avait pas du tout envie de faire ses devoirs pourtant il avait un contrôle le lendemain ! Yukio s'était promis de faire réviser son frère ce soir-là… Et c'est en regardant un certain anime pseudo-inceste qu'il trouva la solution.

Rin regardait son frère avec un regard empli de gourmandise. C'était réel hein ? Parce que s'il rêvait ce serait vraiment cruel !

« -Tu as compris, Nii-san ? Je vais te poser des questions et au fur et à mesure je te montrerais les réponses. Je les ais écrite sur mon corps. Si tu les mémorise bien, tu auras ta récompense. Ok ?

-O… Oui… Déglutit le plus grand Okumura »

Les questions s'étaient enchaînées. Yukio était complètement nu, offert à la vue perverse et gourmande de son frère. L'exorciste obligea le bleuté à fermer les yeux et à répondre à ses questions. Bien sûr, Rin répondit toujours juste alors que son érection ne s'arrêtait pas de grossir, sous les yeux d'un Yukio plus que fier de son coup ! A la suite de ça, il y eu des hurlements toute la nuit et c'était tellement fort que les pauvres Kuro et Ukobach durent sortir dehors, loin mais vraiment très loin des deux pervers qui leurs servaient de « maîtres ».

Le lendemain, les professeurs furent choqués de voir qu'Okumura Rin avait eu une note parfaite tandis que ce dernier était déjà dans les toilettes de l'école, en pleine séance de masturbation. Foutu révisions !

 _Les vignettes seront postées au fil de mon inspiration donc je ne sais pas quand il y en aura une nouvelle… Mais bon, j'espère que cette première histoire vous aura plut et que vous allez me laisser une petite review ?_


	2. 2-Une histoire de Blanche-Neige

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! L'inspiration m'est venue aujourd'hui et voilà une nouvelle petite vignette._

 _PS : Cette vignette n'est pas à prendre au sérieux. C'est un pur délire de la part_

 _RAR :_

 _Kat-Chii : Désolé mais Yukio ne peut pas te faire réviser, c'est réservé à son Nii-san :p J'espère que ce délire de mon cru te plaira autant que le précédent._

 _Antomoya3 : Tu connais ?! C'est pas possible ! La honte… Et moi qui pensais que très peu de personne le connaissait, je me suis plantée ! Eh oui je commence soft mais je peux t'assurer que je ferais des lemons à l'avenir ;) J'espère que cette nouvelle vignette te plaira autant._

2- Une histoire de Blanche-Neige

Yukio : Bien, le directeur nous a demandés de faire une pièce de théâtre pour le festival culturel. Il a choisi Blanche-Neige et à déjà distribué les rôles.

Kamiki Izumo - La méchante Rein

Moriyama Shiemi - Blanche-Neige

Okumura Rin - Le miroir de la Reine

Moi-même - Le chasseur

Takara Nemu, Miwa Konekomaru, Shima Renzo, Suguro Ryuji, Noriko Paku, Nii-chan et Kirigakure Shura – Les sept nains

Shima : Mais qui joue le prince ?

Yukio : Méphisto Pheles.

Shima : C'est stupide ! Pourquoi ce serait lui ? Je veux être le prince !

Yukio : Impossible. C'est un ordre du directeur. On n'a pas de script donc on va tous improviser. Notre représentation doit absolument être une comédie, d'après le directeur…

Rin : Une comédie ? Et comment on rend l'histoire de Blanche-Neige drôle ? En faisant un prince stupide pas capable d'embrasser la princesse ?

Shima : C'est complètement stupide ! Ca n'a pas de sens, bon sang !

Izumo : Pourquoi c'est moi la méchante Reine ?

Shima : Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Izumo : Je t'ai entendu toi ! De toute façon quelqu'un d'aussi bête que toi ne serait même pas capable de jouer un nain ! Rien que jouer la comédie t'es impossible.

Shima : Répète un peu pimbêche !

Izumo : Quand tu veux !

Yukio : Calmez-vous ! Nii-san, tu seras le narrateur en plus d'être le miroir.

Rin : Compris… C'est chiant…

Yukio : Bien, commençons ! Kamiki-san, assieds-toi sur cette chaise et toi Nii-san tu te cache là pour ensuite apparaître dans le miroir quand ce sera ton tour.

Les deux adolescents obéirent avant que les répétitions commencent.

Rin : Il était une fois, dans un grand royaume, une reine possédant un miroir magique.

Izumo : Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis moi qui es la plus belle.

Rin : …

Izumo : Tu ne réponds pas hein ? Tu es subjugué. Et dis-moi miroir, est-ce que je suis la plus belle ?

Rin : …

Izumo : Bon c'est pas compliqué comme question ! Tu veux que je te détruise en milles morceaux.

Rin : Veuillez m'excuser ma Reine pour ce retard fortuit, j'étais…

Izumo : Tu étais ?

Rin : J'étais en train de… briquer mon poste de travail.

Izumo : Bref, dis-moi miroir. Est-ce que je suis la plus belle ?

Rin : Vous voulez dire physiquement ? Des plus belles que vous j'en ai une flopée, sérieux. Des plus belles que vous y a : Misaka Mikoto, Shirai Kuroko, les sœurs Angelene, Lucia, Orsola et Agnes, Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku, y a Betty Boop, les chaussettes de l'archiduchesses, la noiraude, Calamity Jane, Shidou Mariya, Oribe Mafuyu, -

Izumo : Bon ça suffit ! En tout cas dans le château, c'est moi la plus belle.

Rin : Ah non. Non ! Ma Rein. Non. C'est pas vous la plus belle, c'est Blanche-Neige. Elle est belle, elle est super belle, elle

Izumo : Tais-toi ! Va-t-en ! Appelez-moi le chasseur !

Yukio :…

Izumo : Chasseur !

Yukio :…

Izumo *se retournant* : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fo-

Yukio cessa d'embrasser son frère et sortit sa main de son pantalon avant de regarder tous les gens présents dans la pièce.

Yukio : Mouais. Méphisto vient de m'appeler pour me dire que la pièce était annulée car le festival culturel était repoussé au mois prochain. La météo prévoit une grosse tempête de neige donc voilà…

Tout le monde :…

Yukio : Du coup, rentrez vite à vos dortoirs ou chez-vous avant que la tempête n'arrive. Moi je me casse, j'ai un… un poste de travail à briquer.

Yukio embarqua son frère sur son épaule avant de sortir de la salle de classe.

C'est ainsi que les élèves de la classe des aspirants exorcistes découvrirent la vraie relation entre les jumeaux Okumura.

FIN

 _Et voilà. Ce petit texte est un délire complet je l'avoue mais j'adore, pas vous ? Bon ce chapitre est né quand j'ai regardé un peu trop souvent l'épisode de la série H « Une histoire de Blanche-Neige » et dans ma tête, c'est partit en couilles ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé ^^ Une review peut-être pour ce petit délire ? Quoi qu'il en soit on se retrouve très vite pour une prochaine vignette et si vous voulez un petit couple en arrière plan, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :)_

 _Petit lexique :_

 _Misaka Mikoto et Shirai Kuroko appartiennent à To Aru Kagaku no Railgun_

 _Sœur Angelene, Lucia, Agnes et Orsola appartiennent à To Aru Majutsu no Index_

 _Kagamine Rin et Hatsune Miku sont des Vocaloid_

 _Shidou Mariya appartient à Maria Holic_

 _Oribe Mafuyu appartient à Seikon no Qwaser_

 _La noiraude est une grosse vache noire, Calamity Jane est une cowboy et amie de Lucky Luck, les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse lui appartiennent et Betty Boop est un personnage de dessin animé qui ne m'appartient pas non plus._


	3. 3-Saloperie de verglas !

_Bonsoir/Bonjour ! A la demande de ma chère et adorable Kat-chii, voici une petite vignette avec pour thème le verglas. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Moi en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire_ _Bonne lecture à tous._

 _Paring : Yukio x Rin_

 _Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient._

 _PS : Si vous voulez un thème spécial veuillez m'en faire part, je serais ravie d'écrire une petite vignette dessus ^^_

3-Saloperie de verglas !

L'Hiver. Yukio devait avouer qu'il aimait cette saison. Elle lui permettait de voir son frère heureux. Oui, Rin adorait l'Hiver surtout qu'il pouvait faire des batailles de boule de neige et des bonhommes. Pourtant cette année-là, Yukio devait bien avoué qu'il n'aimait pas du tout cette saison. La raison ? Le verglas. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à geler, Rin avait glissé de nombreuses fois et tombait sur tout le monde SAUF sur LUI ! Est-ce que c'était normal alors que quand il glissait Yukio était toujours vraiment à côté de lui ? Rin tombait sur n'importe qui, Shima ou Ryuji ou Shura ou même sur Méphisto ! Pourquoi diable le bleuté ne tombait jamais sur lui ? Yukio rageait contre cette saloperie de verglas… Il le haïssait ! Donc Yukio n'aimait pas du tout cet Hiver… Pourtant l'exorciste faisait tout pour que Rin glisse et tombe sur lui mais dès qu'il glissait, il déviait et s'écrasait sur quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs il tombait un peu trop sur Shima en ce moment… Coïncidence ? Non. Yukio n'y croyait pas. Quelqu'un là-haut ou ici-bas lui en voulait et l'empêchait d'avoir son frère sur lui… Mais tout cela allait vraiment très bientôt changer. Bientôt…

Ce jour-là, Rin et Yukio allait à l'école ensemble. Yukio avait de suite remarqué la plaque de verglas sur le sol, juste devant son frère. Cette fois, ça allait marcher… Cette fois, son frère allait lui tomber dessus. Rin aperçut Shiemi au loin et hurla son nom avant de se mettre à courir vers la jeune fille qui s'était stoppée. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, Rin glissa sur le verglas et bascula en arrière. Yukio se plaça correctement mais une force supérieure sembla agir. Rin glissa sur une seconde plaque de verglas qui le fit dévier de sa destination et tomba en avant sur Shima qui venait d'arriver avec Ryuji et Konekomaru. Yukio vit la scène au ralenti. Son frère et Shima étaient tous les deux au sol, leurs lèvres collées ensemble. S'en fut trop pour Yukio qui attrapa son frère, lança son pied pile là où il fallait pour faire le plus de mal possible au rose et partit en quatrième vitesse vers le bâtiment de l'école mais… Mais il semblait vraiment y avoir une force supérieure en voulant à Yukio car le pauvre adolescent glissa sur du verglas avant de se rétamer devant son précieux Nii-san.

« Saloperie de verglas ! »


	4. 4-La chandeleur, la fête de la chantilly

_Bonjour et à tous ! Bonne fête de la chandeleur ! Vous le vouliez ? Et bah le voilà, le lemon ! J'espère que ça vous plaira_ _Bonne lecture !_

 _Paring : Yukio x Rin_

 _Warning : Lemon ! Twincest !_

4 – La chandeleur, la fête de la chantilly !

La chandeleur. Le jour où l'on pouvait manger des crêpes, des crêpes et encore des crêpes ! Jour que bénissait Rin de tout son cœur car il pouvait en faire autant qu'il le voulait. La chandeleur, jour bénit par Yukio car il pouvait manger les délicieuses crêpes de son frère mais aussi le jour où il avait eu la meilleure idée de toute sa vie. Qui dit crêpe dit boule de glace, Nutella, confiture en tout genre, chocolat fondu, peut-être des fraises et surtout chantilly. Cette crème délicieuse que l'on pouvait manger sur presque n'importe quoi et même sur un corps… Oui, aujourd'hui, Yukio allait profiter de la chandeleur pour déguster la meilleur crêpe de tous les temps. En clair, son frère complètement nu recouvert de chantilly… Quelle vision enchanteresse et au comble de la perversité ! Yukio était installé à son bureau et commença à doucement ricaner, fier de son idée. Un rire sadique empli la chambre et se fit stopper en entendant une voix prononcer la phrase tant attendu depuis le début de cette journée. Cette phrase qui annonçait le début de la meilleure partie de cette chandeleur. Cette chandeleur qui allait être une journée vraiment très inoubliable !

« Yukioooo ! Les crêpes sont prêtes ! »

Yukio ferma son cahier de cours avant de descendre rejoindre son frère. Sentant la délicieuse odeur des crêpes, il se pourlécha les lèvres et ses yeux s'emplirent de désir. Les deux frères étaient à table, dégustant leurs crêpes quand ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Rin prit la chantilly pour en recouvrir sa crêpe mais il appuya trop fort et la crème explosa, couvrant ses vêtements de blanc. Le moment tant attendu par Yukio était enfin là. L'exorciste se leva et se rapprocha de son frère, avec un regard de prédateur. Rin le sentit vraiment mal et tenta de reculer mais trop tard, son frère s'était déjà jeté sur lui avec la main la chantilly. Les vêtements de Rin volèrent dans tous les sens alors que celui-ci criait à Yukio d'arrêter. L'exorciste n'écouta rien et commença à recouvrir le corps du possesseur des flammes bleues de chantilly. La bouteille vide, Yukio la jeta au loin avant de commença à manger Rin. Il commença par les tétons, descendant petit à petit sans oublier de manger la chantilly. Rin se cambra et se tortilla dans tous les sens, essayant d'échapper à la douce torture de son frère.

Rin perdit toute résistance en sentant la langue de Yukio se faufilé dans son intimité tout en y enserrant un peu de chantilly. La langue de l'exorciste allait aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait en élargissant doucement l'intimité de Rin pour le préparer à la prochaine intrusion. Le jugeant prêt, Yukio retira sa langue avant de correctement se placer entre les jambes du demi-démon. Il entra doucement en lui avant de doucement commencer à bouger. Rin n'était plus que gémissements, il était soumis à son frère et ne pouvait plus penser correctement. Yukio accéléra le rythme avant de recommencer à lécher la chantilly qui fondait à cause de la chaleur du corps de Rin. L'exorciste tapait encore et encore tout au fond de Rin, atteignant ce point si sensible de son anatomie. Le monde tourna autour des jumeaux qui n'étaient plus que désir et luxure. Finalement après quelques accélérations supplémentaires, Rin jouit, suivit de près par Yukio sous l'effet de l'intense resserrement du bleuté.

« -Joyeuse chandeleur, Nii-san.

-Joyeuse fête de la chantilly, Yukio.

-C'est un bien meilleur nom…

-Prêt pour un second round ? Il reste encore deux bouteilles de chantilly au frigo…

-Pervers…

-C'est toi qui dit ça… Obsédé.

-Toujours avec toi. »

Finalement, la pièce se retrouva sans dessus-dessous avec de la chantilly partout et les meubles renverser. Au milieu de tout ça se trouvant les jumeaux Okumura, trempés de sueur et Rin recouvert d'un drôle de liquide blanc. Heureusement que Kuro et Ukobach n'étaient pas là…

 _Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Alors, vous avez aimés ? Laissez des reviews pour me faire part de vos avis ! On se retrouve très vite pour une prochaine vignette. Elle arrivera surement pour la St-Valentin… Bon y'en aura surement une avant mais bon ! Si vous voulez un thème en particulier veuillez m'en faire part, je serais ravie de le faire pour vous_

 _Bye-nii !_


	5. 5-Ses lèvres m'appartiennent

_Bonsoir ! En cette Saint-Valentin je vous offre une petite vignette Twincest. Rien que pour vous ! Amusez-vous bien ^^_

5 – Ses lèvres m'appartiennent !

La Saint-Valentin. Cette fête où les jeunes lycéennes offraient des chocolats à l'élu de leur cœur. Les lycéennes de la True Cross ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Le problème ? Voyons, le problème était qu'Okumura Yukio était vraiment mais vraiment très populaire. Cela n'enchantait pas du tout son grand-frère… Après tout, Yukio lui appartenait ! Il en avait l'exclusivité ! Il savait beaucoup plus de choses sur Yukio que ces espèces de chiennes en chaleur qui faisaient tous pour qu'il les remarque. Et il fallait dire que cela mettait Rin en rogne… Les deux frères Okumura venait d'entrer dans la cour du lycée quand une énorme foule composée de jeunes filles hurlant arriva vers eux. Elle s'arrêta devant Yukio qui recula légèrement. Chacune des filles lui tendirent un paquet de chocolat qu'elles avaient probablement fait (et bien sûr ils ne seront pas meilleur que les chefs d'œuvres de Rin) elles-mêmes. Le bleuté en avait marre… Et quand il vit une des filles s'approcher encore plus près pour embrasser Yukio cela fut de trop. Rin la repoussa au loin avant de rouler la pelle du siècle à son petit-frère.

« -Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais je vais vous le dire… Yukio est mien… Ses lèvres m'appartiennent… C'est compris ?!

-KYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! »

C'est ainsi, en voyant Okumura Rin clamer que son frère était sien et à personne d'autre, que naquirent une tonne de yaoistes au sein de la True Cross. Ce fut aussi ainsi que la relation inceste la plus connu de ce monde fut connu par tous, même pas Satan.

En passant, ce dernier était vraiment très fier de ses fils. Pour un démon, séduire était la chose à laquelle il devait être le plus doué. Alors quand il eut appris que ses fils s'étaient séduis l'un l'autre, il fut plus qu'heureux. Il n'avait aucun quant au fait que ses enfants seraient de magnifiques démons plus tard. Quelle magnifique journée !

Une dernière chose, Rin se fit punir pour avoir dévoilé leur relation au grand jour. Le pauvre ne put sortir de sa chambre pendant une semaine tellement sa peau était marqué. Bizarrement les marques faîtes par son frère ne partaient pas aussi vite que ses autres blessures… Le bleuté se demandait vraiment pourquoi… Le secret ? Désolé, ceci est un secret entre l'auteur et Yukio. Nous ne vous le révéleront pas de sitôt ! Très bien, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une Bonne Saint-Valentin ! Et à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !

 _Kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa ! Je craque trop ! Rin montre son côté possessif, yeah ! J'espère que vous aurez aimés ! A la prochaine pour une nouvelle vignette. Je le rappelle si vous voulez une situation en particulier veuillez m'en faire part dans un review ;)_


	6. 6-Bravo mes fils !

_Bonsoir/Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle vignette ! Un peu bizarre mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 _RAR Barukku-sama :_

 _Merci ^^ Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes autant ! Voilà ta demande. J'espère que ça te plaira même si elle reste assez étrange mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire quand même_

 _6 – Bravo mes fils ! Ou comme Satan se fait marave sa race._

Ce jour-là était un jour comme les autres.

Ce jour-là était calme.

Ce jour-là Yukio observait son frère écouter son cours d'exorcisme.

Ce jour-là Rin était enfin concentré sur un cours.

Ce jour-là les jumeaux Okumura se dévoraient des yeux.

Ce jour-là les élèves de la classe d'exorcisme en avaient marre.

Ce jour-là Satan débarqua.

Ce jour-là Satan était sortit de Géhenna sous sa forme humaine.

Ce jour-là Satan avait fait chanter l'auteur pour venir voir ses fils.

Ce jour-là Satan avait chaleureusement félicité ses fils.

Ce jour-là les élèves de la classe d'exorcisme s'étaient évanouis.

Ce jour-là Satan avait rigolé avec ses fils.

Ce jour-là les jumeaux Okumura avaient rencontré leur père biologique.

Ce jour-là Satan décida de vivre avec sa famille et ne revint jamais à Géhenna.

Ce soir-là Rin et Yukio avait couché ensemble sous le regard heureux de leur père.

Ce soir-là Satan observa ses fils s'aimer.

Ce soir-là Satan put constater que Rin adorait être soumis à Yukio.

Ce soir-là Rin avait frappé son père.

Ce soir-là Satan s'était pris une dérouillé magistrale.

Ce soir-là Satan retourna à Géhenna.

Ce soir-là tous les démons comprirent que Rin deviendrais un splendide Roi démoniaque.

Ce soir-là Géhenna célébra le futur Roi.

Ce soir-là Yukio pensa à ne jamais dire que son frère était un magnifique soumis.

Ce soir-là l'auteur se dit que tous les Uke du monde devraient dominer le monde.

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve bientôt pour une nouvelle vignette !_

 _Si vous avez des situations à proposer n'hésitez pas, je le ferais avec plaisir !_


	7. 7-La queue du démon

_Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle vignette ! J'espère que vous allez aimer !_

 _RAR :_

 _Barukku-sama : Ravie que tu ais aimé ! Une réunion des Ukes ?! Nice idea ! On se fera ça bientôt ! Et de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir !_

7 – La queue du démon

Si vous demandez ce que Yukio préfère chez son frère il vous répondrait sans hésiter que c'était sa queue. Cette petite queue démoniaque qui s'agitait quand le bleuté était heureux et excité. Cette fourbe qui aimait se glisser dans leurs ébats et le titiller en bas du dos. Cette petite vicieuse qui se faufilait dans son pantalon quand son frère voulait le détourner de ses devoirs. Oui la magnifique queue démoniaque de son précieux Nii-san adorait le faire tourner en bourrique. Ah oui, vous vouliez savoir pourquoi il l'aimait autant non ? Et bien en fait même si elle le taquinait et le mettait à bout, c'était la partie la plus sensible et la plus érogène qui existe pour son demi-démon de frère.

« -Yukio… Arrête de jouer avec ma queue !

-Tu sais que tu aimes ça pourtant… Pourquoi vouloir que je m'arrête ? Hein, Nii-san ?

-C'est que… C'est bizarre ?... Yukiooooo~

-Chuuuut… Je vais bien prendre soin de toi, Nii-san.

-Non ! Yukio… Arrêt… Yukio… Ah… »

Passer sa main de long en large sur la queue démoniaque était le passe-temps favoris de Yukio. En caresser le bout, le mordiller, le lécher jusqu'à aller le mordre violemment pour que le bleuté se cambre violemment et finisse par jouir, c'était vraiment ce qu'il préférait sur cette terre. Il adorait la queue démoniaque de son frère. Et vous savez quoi ? Nous serons les seuls à savoir que Rin a toujours fait exprès de laisser sa queue se faufiler un peu partout sur le corps de Yukio. Mais bien sûr cela resteras un secret pour le plus jeune Okumura.

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à une prochaine vignette et surtout si vous voulez une situation en particulier veuillez m'en faire part, même si vous demandez un lemon je pense pouvoir le faire )_

 _A la prochaine, bye-nii !_


	8. 8-De l'art de la jalousie

_Bonjour ! Me revoici pour une nouvelle vignette ^^ Merci à tous pour me suivre dans cette aventure. Bonne lecture !_

 _RAR :_

 _Barukku-sama : Et oui de vrais petits pervers c'est deux-là mais bon c'est jusqte quand ils sont ensemble ! Merci ^^_

 _Yuki-chan : Je te comprends trop ! Moi je fantasme trop sur cette queue qui s'agite ! Alors pour la vignette que tu me proposes je compte bien la faire mais pas pour le moment. Disons que j'ai déjà l'idée mais j'ai vu un film récemment qui m'a tellement traumatisé que je suis incapable d'écrire des lemons en ce moment… Mais je vais la faire pas de soucis ) Merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette vignette te plaira quand même !_

8 – De l'art de la jalousie

Rin avait remarqué quelque chose récemment. Même s'il avait dit que son petit-frère était à lui et à personne d'autre, les filles continuaient de lui tourner autour. Elles lui offraient des bentos, des sucreries ou encore des lettres d'amour… Franchement ça le soûlait gravement. Pourquoi ne voulaient-elles pas comprendre que Yukio était à lui et personne d'autre ?! Le bleuté avait donc eu une idée. Là vous vous dîtes surement que ça va être stupide et que ça va échouer et pourtant vous avez tord. Parce que figurez-vous que le plan à marcher. Mais de quoi s'agit-il vous allez me demander hein ? L'idée qu'avait eue Rin se résumait en un quizz :

Qui connaît le mieux Okumura Yukio ?

Rin avait donc réunit les filles qui couraient après son frère et leur avait proposé ce quizz. La personne qui marquerait le plus de points aurait le droit d'avoir Yukio. Le résultat fut très clair. Rin avait répondu à toutes les questions sans se tromper une seule fois ! Yukio avait été si heureux de voir son Nii-san jaloux ainsi et c'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Heureusement que Shura était là à ce moment-là parce que si elle ne les avaient arrêtés alors ils auraient fait l'amour à même le sol !

C'est donc ainsi que chaque étudiant de la True Cross appris pour le couple que les jumeaux Okumura formaient. Vous vous en doutez non ? Et oui, ce fut le couple le plus suivit et le plus photographié de tout le lycée ! Comme quoi la jalousie ça sert à beaucoup de choses !

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que cette vignette vous aura plût ^^ On se revoit bientôt pour une prochaine._

 _Bye-nii !_


	9. 9-Les joies du camping

_Bonsoir/Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour une vignette toute neuve ! Et avec un lemon en plus )_

 _RAR :_

 _Yuki-chan : Franchement l'idée du quizz me hantait depuis un long moment maintenant et je suis ravie d'en avoir enfin fait une vignette ! Si tu veux savoir il s'agit d'Eraserhead ou Labyrinth Man de David Lynch. Rien que le nom du réalisateur je n'aurais jamais dû regarder ! Bref, voilà ta requête ! Le lemon est pas top top mais j'espère qu'il te satisfera quand même ! Le coup du lac je pense le faire dans une prochaine vignette, je verrais ce que je peux faire ! Bonne lecture à toi !_

9 – Les joies du camping

Bon il devait récapituler. D'une : il était en camp d'entrainement. De deux : il partageait la tente de Shima et de trois : il était surveillé par Shura pour ne pas qu'il se faufile dans la tente de son frère ! Non mais quoi, on avait même pas le droit d'avoir une séance torride avec son jumeau lors d'un camp ?! Rin allait craquer. Il avait besoin de sa dose de sexe le soir sinon il ne dormait pas ! Et s'il ne dormait pas alors il ne pourrait pas tout donner à l'entrainement ! Franchement, qui avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir avec son cher petit frère ? Méphisto ! Cela ne pouvait être que ce fourbe de directeur ! Rin allait le tuer… Le découper en petit morceaux… Bon situation désespérée, solution désespérée !

« -Kuro ! Hey Kuro ! Réveille-toi !

Le bleuté secoua Kuro, vérifiant que Shima dormait bel et bien.

-Rin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Kuro il faut que tu me rendes un service, s'il te plaît ! Je dois rejoindre Yukio dans sa tente mais Shura surveille ! Tu ne veux pas faire diversion pour que je me faufile jusqu'à lui ?

-Hum… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit sain mais d'accord ! Pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi !

-Merci Kuro !

Le Cait Sith sortit de la tente et se précipita dans la forêt, faisant tout pour attirer l'attention de Shura sur lui. Cela ne rata pas. Shura poursuivit Kuro à travers la forêt sans jamais le voir. Pendant ce temps, Rin en profita pour entrer en douce dans la tente de son frère.

-Yukio…

-Nii-san ? Comment ?

-Chuuuut ! Ne dis rien… J'ai besoin toi là. »

Rin se déshabilla lentement faisant languir son jumeau en dessous de lui. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres avant de se jeter sur son frère. Ce serait surement le seul soir durant lequel il pourrait coucher alors autant en profiter un maximum ! Yukio enleva son pantalon avant de s'enfoncer d'un seul coup dans l'intimité étroite du bleuté. Les coups de butoir s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse ahurissante. Rin se mordait les lèvres à sang pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Il ne devait pas réveiller les autres. Si jamais il hurlait maintenant, il allait se faire avoir ! Pensant bientôt craquer, Rin mordit violemment l'épaule de Yukio pour ne pas crier. Soudain, alors les jumeaux jouissaient en un bel ensemble, Shura entra dans la tente. Inutile de dire qu'elle hurla si fort qu'elle réveilla tout le monde dans le camp.

Finalement Rin dormit dehors, pelotonné contre Kuro qui était sa seule source de chaleur. Ah les joies du camping… Ce n'était vraiment pas pour les jumeaux Okumura… Plus jamais ils n'en feront ! Abstinence sexuelle pendant une semaine ? Plutôt crever oui ! C'était officiel, Rin haïssait le camping !

 _Et voilà ! Une nouvelle vignette ! J'espère que vous aurez aimez. A bientôt pour une nouvelle vignette et je vous rappelle que si vous avez des idées, veuillez m'en faire part_


	10. Message de l'auteur

Hello tout le monde ! Non je suis désolé mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Voilà le topo, j'ai perdue ma clé USB où toutes mes fics se trouvent du coup j'ai aussi perdue toute ma progression dans mes chapitres ! De ce fait, je suis sincèrement désolé de vous annoncer que je met en pause toutes mes fics sauf The Evil Within (fic Harry Potter UA) qui pour le coup avait une sauvegarde dans mon ordinateur portable.

Je sais que vous êtes déçue mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à remettre la main sur ma clé et franchement je n'ai pas le courage de tout ré-écrire... J'avais déjà écrit mille mots pour le chapitre de Sin City et environ 700 pour celui d'Accalmie et Chaleurs...

Encore désolé mais vous n'aurez pas la suite avant un petit bout de temps, surtout que j'ai le bac le mois prochain donc je ne peux pas tout gérer !

On se retrouve donc pour The Evil Within (pour ceux qui la suive) et surement quelques os que j'avais juste noté en idée papier.

Encore pardon et à la prochaine

DramaticalRaven


	11. Message de l'auteur 2

Bonsoir/Bonjour. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, je pars en vacances au Portugal et avoir internet là-bas ça coûte de la thune (il faut acheter une clé 4G et bla bla bla)...

De ce fait je serais dans l'incapacité de poster de nouveaux chapitres :(

Je ne peux pas faire autrement alors il va falloir patienter jusqu'au mois d'Août pour avoir la suite. Je me ferais un plaisir d'écrire pendant ses vacances vu que je n'aurais pratiquement que ça à faire entre la plage, surement des grottes et les courses XD

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous désirez la suite mais je ne peux pas y faire grand chose.

Alors bonne vacances pour ceux qui y sont et on se retrouve au mois d'Août !


	12. Message

**TRÈS IMPORTANT ! JE NE CONTINUE QUE LES DEUX FICS CI-DESSOUS POUR LE MOMENT !**

La Sagesse des Sept Vies (Fic My Hero Academia) et L'Héritage de l'Ombre ( Fic Miraculous Ladybug)

 **JE TRAVAILLE SUR UNE ANTHOLOGIE DE TROIS FANFICTIONS QUI FORMENT UNE ANTHOLOGIE NOMMÉE : DRUGS AND DESPAIR. JE NE CONTINUERAIS MES AUTRES FICS QU'UNE FOIS CET IMMENSE PROJET MENÉ A TERME.**  
 **CETTE ANTHOLOGIE AURA UNE FIC SUR LE FANDOM MIRACULOUS, UNE SUR BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA ET UNE DERNIÈRE SUR ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM**

 **Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **Biz !**


End file.
